En astu Envy ?
by lilarof
Summary: Apres la fin es tomes de FMA, Envy reve de se venger de roy. Comment va t il s'y prendre ! /!\ yaoi dans le 2nd chapitre et sinon c'est sexuel


Voici ma premiere fic ! elle est sur fullmetal alchemist et plus particulierement envy et Roy.

En as-tu Envy ?

Cela fait plus de 3 mois que tout le monde est en alerte. Tout le monde me cherche ! Depuis tout ce temps je change d'apparence et trompe les gens. Mais ça y est, je vais enfin assouvir ma vengeance, je vais ridiculiser ce flamme alchemiste et peut-être même ce petit full métal nabot. Je vais l'écraser, l'humilier ! J'ai des idées, et je suis en train de tout mettre en marche. Il m'a suffi de kidnapper son chien de garde le lieutenant Riza et de prendre sa place. Au début, il me trouait différente mais a fini par m'accepter.

Cela fait presque 3 semaines que je me rapproche doucement de lui. Il fait semblant de ne pas le voir mais je vois que ça lui plait. Tout ce passe comme prévu, j'ai tjrs su qu'il avait un faible pour elle. Je vais en profiter.

« - Riza ?

- oui colonel ?

- pouvez-vous allez me chercher les dossiers par terre la bas ? » Me demande Mustang

« - oui » je lui réponds en un sourire hypocrite.

Saviez-vous que Roy avait gagné son combat des mini jupes en uniforme pour femmes dans son service ? Cela arrange beaucoup mon plan pour lui donner envie de sa chère subordonnée. J'ai d'ailleurs un peu remodelé son corps pour la rendre plus désirable : une plus grosse poitrine, des fesses parfaites… j'ai aussi raccourci la longueur de la jupe.

Je me dirige vers le l'amas de feuilles éparpillées par terre (il appelle ça un dossier ? pff) et me penche en avant, dos au colonel. J'écarte légèrement les jambes et ramasse les feuilles une à une, en prenant mon temps. Apres les avoir toutes rassemblées, je me relève et me retourne précipitamment pour voir sa réaction. Roy Mustang est légèrement rouge, il a la bouche ouverte et le regard fixe. Je lui lance un regard de « reproche » et m'approche de lui pour lui donner en main le paquet. Pendant qu'il le prend, je lui effleure légèrement la main en le regardant puis me retourne et m'en vais.

Cela dure comme ça depuis quelques semaines et je sens que ça fait son petit effet. Il m'appelle maintenant Riza et tente des approches que je lui refuse (il m'a proposé de le tutoyer ou de sortir diner).

Bientôt je vais passer à l'étape 2 de mon plan.

Je suis assis sur son bureau, les jambes croisées, et je note ce qu'il me dicte. Son regard reste néanmoins rivé sur mes cuisses parfaites que la jupe remontée laisse largement voir. Il les dévore des yeux pendant que je fais semblant de rien voir en attendant qu'il s'excite.

Je la remonte discrètement avec le coin de la table et il salive presque. Je lui souris tendrement tandis qu'il s'arrête de dicter.

Soudain je me retourne et saute vers lui. Je me retrouve à califourchon sur Roy, qui n'a pas réagis tant il est étonné et l'embrasse tendrement. Alors que j'écarte ma bouche de la sienne il reprend ses esprits et reprend le contact de nos bouches, avec nos langues entrecroisées en plus. Je suis dégouté mais je continue quand même. Je le pousse alors en avant et la chaise tombe par terre, nous dessus. Nous nous enlevons rapidement de dessus et je commence à enlever son uniforme. Il se dépêche d'arracher la petite jupe et ma veste ainsi que mon décolleté alors que je finis de lui enlever son pantalon. Nous finissons d'enlever la fin et nous retrouvons nus, lui sur moi. Cette position d'infériorité de ma part est difficile à supporter mais le cas contraire serait improbable.

Je regarde rapidement l'horloge du bureau. Mince ! Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps ! Je décide direct de passer à l'action et lui prend son engin déjà bien grossis pour le tirer vers moi. Il comprend le message et me rentre dedans. Je pousse un cri de bonheur/honte et place les hanches du lieutenant dans le bon axe. Il commence à faire de long vas et viens en moi alors que la porte s'ouvre sur notre supérieur qui passe pour présenter l'armée aux président. J'ai bien choisis mon jour ! Héhéhé ! Roy compte toujours sur sa subordonnée pour tout faire et ne regarde pas son emploi du temps ! Trop absorbé par ce qu'il fait et par son envie de me faire gémir de plus belle, il n'entend pas son supérieur dire en entrant :

« Vous verrez, c'est un des sauveurs de notre nation ! Un des plus grands colonels de votre patrie, il est sérieux et… »

Un long gémissement déchirant de plaisir lui coupe la parole. Alors que notre chef et son invité nous aperçoivent, Roy crie :

« Cries ma belle cries ! Je vais te faire jouir et t'envoyer au 7e ciel ! Vas-y ! »

Le président pousse un petit cri de surprise alors que la porte se referme.

J'essaye d'arrêter Roy mais il ne m'écoute pas. Il éjacule en moi alors que je le repousse de plus belle. Il s'étonne :

« Qu'y a-t-il chérie ? Tu n'aimes pas ?

_Le… Le Président ! Il vient d'entrer pour… pour te féliciter et visi… visiter !

_QUOI ! Mais… mais… »

Comprenant l'ampleur de la situation, il se rhabille rapidement et sort, me laissant sur le sol, seule. Je rigole intérieurement. AHAHAH ! Tout s'est passé comme prévu et il n'y a vu que du feu ! HéHéHé ! Je jubile ! Maintenant il ne reste plus que la 3e partie et il sera véritablement ruiné !

Voila ! Est ce que ca vous a plu ? n hesitez pas a me la commenter !


End file.
